Field
This disclosure generally relates to using an intraocular lens to improve overall vision where there is a local loss of retinal function (e.g., loss of central vision due to a central scotoma), and more particularly to using an intraocular lens to focus light incident at oblique angles on the patient's eye onto a location of the peripheral retina.
Description of Related Art
Surgery on the human eye has become commonplace in recent years. Many patients pursue eye surgery to treat an adverse eye condition, such as cataract, myopia and presbyopia. One eye condition that can be treated surgically is age-related macular degeneration (AMD). Other retinal disorders affect younger patients. Examples of such diseases include Stargardt disease and Best disease. Also, a reverse form of retinitis pigmentosa produces an initial degradation of central vision. A patient with AMD suffers from a loss of vision in the central visual field due to damage to the retina. Patients with AMD rely on their peripheral vision for accomplishing daily activities. A major cause of AMD is retinal detachment which can occur due to accumulation of cellular debris between the retina and the vascular layer of the eye (also referred to as “choroid”) or due to growth of blood vessels from the choroid behind the retina. In one type of AMD, damage to the macula can be arrested with the use of medicine and/or laser treatment if detected early. If the degradation of the retina can be halted a sustained vision benefit can be obtained with an IOL. For patients with continued degradation in the retina a vision benefit is provided at least for a time.